A Private's Dread
After being sent to infiltrate a castle with the mission of finding doors to parallel dimensions, a team of highly trained soldiers gets ambushed by a group of mysterious species described as humans with sharp fangs and thirst for blood. Some members of the team didn't manage to survive and some did. Among the survivors, there was Ray Williams, an enthusiastic private that volunteered for the mission. Before gaining the strength to get up, Ray had recalled what happened before they got disbanded. He and his unit were running down an endless hall when they were suddenly attacked by one of the flesh-eating monsters. He got up on his feet and spotted that same monster which attacked them lying down on the ground with a bullet on its head. Ray seemed to have been acting based on instinct and took a shot on the bloody monster before passing out. So he walked a few steps forward before grabbing his P90 sub-machine gun. The hall was covered by a mist of darkness. Ray advanced in precaution as he knew the monstrous creatures would use the darkness to devour him silently. His heavy steps echoed around the room. After walking a few more feet, Ray realized he had been going towards a dead end. He mumbled “No!” before charging towards the locked door that was making his escape a lot more difficult. "The Bridge is broken, the door is shut. Think Ray, think! There's got to be another way out of here!" He thought, hoping that the locked door wasn't the only exit. Suddenly, a deep dark voice interrupted his calculating. "How much suffering, mortal, does it take, before you lose your grace?" Seeing as things were getting weirder, Ray yelled desperately. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Feeling the need to panic, he stepped away from the door with his boots lightly touching the rough ground until a bloody figure suddenly flashed up before his eyes and quickly disappeared. Traumatized from the sudden appearance of that creepy creature, Ray tripped on the ground but rapidly got back up and started to run down the hall, leaving the P90 Machine Gun back at the spot where he previously tripped. After reaching up with a hole in the wall, Ray quickly grabbed a pistol out of his holster. As he reloaded his only weapon left, Ray sighted a person, that same person that scared the hell out of him a few seconds ago. Ray recognized the figure; it was Lloyd, one of the members of his unit that was presumed dead during the ambush. "Lloyd? Is that you Lloyd?" A confused Ray mumbled. Lloyd slowly revealed his face. His eyes were shining and his teeth grew, revealing bloody fangs. Something was wrong. "What are you doing, Lloyd?" Ray asked him, doubting the possibility Lloyd still had his mental stability. Things got even weirder when Lloyd spat blood on the ground, blood that flowed around all directions, forming its own stream. A frightened and confused Ray slowly pointed the gun at Lloyd. "It can't be him," he grunted before taking an accurate shot, aiming his head. The bullet pierced through Lloyd's head splattering brain matter all around, however, that didn't work. The monstrous Lloyd’s wound healed, leaving him spotless, as if Ray had never shot him. "Do you know what it's like being torn apart alive? You will never get out of here!" The same deep voice was heard supposedly coming from Lloyd's mouth, pushing Ray even closer to the edge of the hole. As if things hadn’t gone awry enough, the ground started to tremble and Ray tumbled into the hole. What had once been Lloyd disappeared into thin air. Ray found himself in a small room, smaller than any other he passed through. The room was way darker than the hall, forcing Ray to switch on his flashlight. Ray heard some wheezing screams coming from the room next door. He advanced again with precaution in the direction of the screams. He took a sneak peek through a window where the room could be clearly seen. A man was standing in the middle of the room, holding his stomach and screaming from immense pain. Ray decided to observe the situation carefully to prevent himself from doing anything rash. The unknown person began to mutate. Sharp claws appeared from his fingertips, fangs grew up as a replacement for teeth, his pupils and irises disappeared, leaving only blank whites and fluid started to flow around his body. The man that was once screaming had turned into one of them, becoming a muscular monster with enhanced senses. Ray only slowly backed up, trying to avoid having the monster catch his scent, however he was too late, and the monster clearly found him. Ray ran down through the dark room with the blood-thirsty monster chasing him, eagerly waiting to get a taste of his flesh. Finding himself in the middle of a big trouble, Ray sped up as much as he could, though unfortunately, he stood no chance against the fearful monster. It easily caught up with him and locked him down in an awkward position. After forcing Ray to the ground and disarming him, the beast furiously moved lunged at Ray, aiming for his neck. Ray tried to hold him off by grabbing his head; however the powerful monster was way stronger than the soldier. The struggle kept consistence for around 30 seconds as the abomination’s power fought against the private’s bravery and persistence. Ray tried to reach up his pistol which was placed right beside him, but the monster quickly grabbed his hand and managed to penetrate his abdominal cavity using his sharp and deadly claws, while doing the typical wheezy scream. Even though being in a difficult situation, Ray successfully grabbed his pistol and, outraged, shot the monster right in the head. He slowly got up on his feet, breathing heavily and holding his wounded stomach, only hoping that his internal organs wouldn’t come spilling out. "Trapped in a castle full of monstrous beings, alone, with no one watching my back? What could go wrong?" Ray sarcastically grumbled as he witnessed the room becoming flooded with monsters which were once his comrades. The clip was empty. Category:Military Category:Monsters